


When things are Tough

by Malec2008



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Lance (Voltron), Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Hard, eventual smut???????, he just likes to make sure he knows how to kill people, idek how this will turn out, it's fine, keith has issues to, lance is basically the most ok person in this relationship, most likely, shiro is kinda messed up, soon, the garrison trio, there will probably be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec2008/pseuds/Malec2008
Summary: When summer rolled around that year Pidge, Hunk and Lance where glad to get away from school. Lance was done with the stress of avoiding the various alpha's from their home town and needed a break. He took up his usual summer job in the usual town where he spent summers with his friends and tried to relax.Shiro was done with college and just wanted a break. He'd needed to get out of the city to escape the feeling of something missing so he took Keith, and they went to the country.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance stared. The dude in front of him was ripped. He couldn’t contain his ogling enough to be subtle. He finally managed to get his brain working enough to shut his gaping mouth, and to turn so he was only staring out of the corner of his eye, watching from his table. That was when Mullet showed up. He sauntered right over to what Lance deemed to be his hottie, and grabbing his attention. He purred and everything. Lance bristled silently watching from afar. An indescribable feeling of possessiveness enraptured him and his instincts screamed. His, His, His, His! Lance watched the scene unfold, the tall muscly male turned in his seat and smiled softly at mullet, before standing and wrapping his arms around the smaller male and kissing him sweetly on the cheek and moving toward the exit of the café. Mullet following behind closely.

_________________________________________

Shiro had felt eyes on him from the moment he’d walked into the small café. He’d ignored them, told himself it was nothing just people noticing a newcomer into the establishment. Hurry up Keith! Where are, you he thought. The eyes stayed on him, but the piercing heat from them lessened. Shiro tried not to sag when he felt them turn away slightly. Finally, Keith turned the corner, Shiro sagged slightly ready to get out of the town and to the house his family had kept there for these reasons. He did startle slightly when Keith purred, grabbing his attention, he smiled softly and stood, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pressing his lips to his cheek.  
“Let’s get out of here, I feel like I’m being watched.” Shiro murmured. Steering them to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that that first chapter was so short. I wanted to use it to mainly kind of start to establish the story in a way. Hopefully things will be longer in the future and I'll work on a schedule to get these chapter out to you guys ASAP!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Malec

Lance slammed the door to the apartment he shared with his two best friends and stormed into the lounge, throwing himself on the couch. His eyes prickled and he hated the fact that he let one alpha get him into this stupid mood. He felt the threat of tears coming on and he tried to squish them down by re-directing his train of thought. He noticed the musky smell of the other alpha that occupied the house and well as the slightly sweeter scent of the other beta. He allowed the scents to envelop him and he sunk lower into the settee. The musky scent got stronger as Hunk tentatively edged into the room, seeking Lance to make sure his friend was alright.   
“Lance? What’s wrong? I could smell you a mile off. Was work today that bad?” Hunk sank down next to Lance and murmured.   
“I don’t know Hunk. There was a guy just as I was getting ready to end my shift. He just felt so right. Everything was screaming at me to go up to him but before I got a chance another Omega just walked right up to him and into his arms. I’m starting to lose hope in these dreams-” Lance wanted to scream but he honestly didn’t have the energy to instead he let his voice break and he whispered. “-They’ve been going on for almost a year to the day, just the same dream, over and over. Whispers and echoes of voices and hair, skin and eyes. I don’t think I’ll ever find them.” Lance’s voice broke and the flood gates opened, tears streamed down his face silently as he tried to convey his thoughts and feelings.  
“Lance, don’t ever lose faith. The dreams will lead you to whoever your mate is eventually you just have to give them time. They will always lead you to them no matter what. It just takes time.” Hunk was ever the voice of reason in Lance’s life and his words, along with the calming scent of an alpha helped Lance calm a little.   
“But it’s been forever and I feel so alone. All I want is someone to call my own. Is that too much to ask?” Lance looked and felt defeated. Hunk exhaled audibly all he wanted was for his friends, his pack of sorts to be happy, and Lance wasn’t.   
“No Lance, it’s definitely not. I just want you to know that you still have a whole life in front of you, you’ll find your mate soon. I can almost guarantee it.” Hunk pulled Lance into his arms and gave the smaller boy a tight hug. “Now, we need to get some food in you. How does my meatball spaghetti sound?”

_________________________________________

Shiro flopped onto the large bed that covered most of the floor space of the large master suite of his house. He still hadn’t managed to shake the feeling that he’d missed something…or someone at the café. He also didn’t understand why his dreams hadn’t stopped, they’d only become clearer with Keith making appearances and the other person still shrouded in shadow, only whispers of promise, of voice, of skin, of hair, of eyes and the feeling of possessiveness he’d always had with his partners. All he wanted was for his small pack to be complete and with only him and Keith their relationship and the pack wasn’t. The feeling of uneasiness consumed him. The annoyance of feeling the missing piece of him had grown, when it first appeared it had only been a niggling feeling at the back of his head, but now it was at the front of his brain making him feel like curling up and shedding a few tears. That was how Keith found his alpha. 

________________________________________ 

Keith walked through the house trying to find his alpha. He’d checked all of his usual spots, the lounge, the small study, and the front porch but since they’d got home earlier that day he’d been elusive, hiding from his omega. Keith wandered up the hallway of the top floor that lead to the master suite, his hearing picking up on muffled cries coming from their bedroom. The sound prompted the man to pick up his pace. Upon reaching the door he knew his hearing had been right. He could hear Shiro’s despair as well as smell it. His alpha was in pain. Keith nudged the door open and tentatively made his way to the lump of clothes that was curled up. He sat down and merely waited. 

Keith wasn’t totally sure how much time had passed since he’d joined Shiro on the bed but he’d eventually lay alongside him and fallen asleep. He now stirred as he felt someone lift him and then place him under the bed covers before lying next to him. He recognised the scent as Shiro.   
“Why were you upset?” Keith yawned through the sentence.   
“Don’t worry your pretty little head-” Shiro yawned. “-It’s just the dreams again. I can’t help but to feel like something’s missing. Do you feel the same?” Shiro regarded him from behind guarded eyes still not sure whether Keith felt the same.  
“Hmmm…I guess I do but I try to ignore it and be content. I don’t want to seem ungrateful for what I have. But the feeling constantly grows and I can’t shake it.” Keith frowned. “Why? Is there something missing?” Keith couldn’t deny it his dreams bothered him as much as it bothered his boyfriend. He hated the fact that all he could make out was the muscular form of Shiro and then the rest was just again the whispers of feeling, of promises, of voice, eyes, skin. Just images flashing briefly and disappearing.   
“I don’t know, I just feel that we aren’t complete.” Shiro sighed. “We can figure it out in the morning, it’s late for now let’s just sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far guys I really appreciate it. I don't think that chapters will churn out as quickly as they have been so far. But I'll cheek you updated ;). 
> 
> {•''•}   
> -Malec

Shiro slowly roused himself from sleep. After a good night’s sleep and more thinking time he thought that he would just have to go with the flow, see where these dreams where going to take him. There was no use panicking over something had would heal with time and that would surely become whole. He’d also decided that at that moment being in this town with Keith felt right, he felt although he was where he was meant to be. So, that would be where they stayed. At least for now.  
Shiro sat up on the bed taking a quick glance at Keith, seeing that the other man was still asleep. He decided that coffee was in order. He couldn’t think without it. He padded quietly downstairs to the kitchen, determined not to wake Keith, he searched for the granules to make the delicious substance. He looked around, checking the cupboards and found nothing.   
“Huh. I could’ve sworn we had some coffee in here somewhere…obviously not.” He muttered to himself. “I suppose I could always go get some from the cafe. It won’t take me long.” He headed out to the silver car sitting in the driveway and started the short drive into the small town’s centre. 

_____________________________________

Lance had gotten the opening shift. The one shift no one wanted and he'd wanted to avoid. Who's idea was it to create the opening time of six am? Whoever it was he hated them at that moment. The only people in the small cafe where Lance, the grumpy chef in the back and the cafe's tortoise shell cat Blue. He'd subjected himself to the boredom of having no customers at the early hour and Lance had slumped himself down behind the counter biding the time until the early stragglers who had work started filtering in. When the bell above the door jingled signalling his first customer of the morning. Lance threw himself into action, springing to attention with a pen and order pad at the ready.   
"Welcome to Castle cafe. What can I get you?" He said sweetly keeping his eyes downcast at the pad of paper he held in his hand.   
"Hey, umm can I please get one large latte and-" the warm masculine voice stopped and its owner glanced up at the menu board behind Lance. Making the barista look up at the voice to check what they were doing. Lances jaw dropped slightly. It was the muscly dude from the previous afternoon. This time without mullet in tow. "-and one small caramel macchiato?" The guy finished his order.   
"You sure can. Is that all?" Lance promoted the guy to carry on. His voice was captivating.   
"Uhh...yes I think so." The man smiled at Lance his eyes becoming warmer when he did so.   
"Cool. What was the name?" Lance finished writing.   
"Shiro." Lance felt although he had been punched in the gut. His breath left him and he visibly paled.   
"Sorry. What?" Lance knew it was unprofessional but he also knew that he'd heard that name and voice somewhere before. Somewhere in his subconscious.   
"Shiro. It's it's Japanese. Sorry yeah." The man; Shiro stumbled he hated when he got that reaction to his unusual yet traditional Japanese name.   
"No it's my fault sorry. I thought I'd heard that somewhere before.That was rude-" Lance stuck his hand out. "-the name's Lance. What brings you to our small town?"   
"Getting away from the bustle of the city mostly. But it just felt right as well I guess." Shiro shrugged he felt weird admitting that he had let his gut drag him to the town.   
"Well you've come to the right place if you don't want bustle that for sure." Lance smirked thinking of the sleepy town.   
"Yeah I sure hope so." Shiro smiled in response. He couldn't help but feel please that he'd made the brunette smile.   
"Well I'll get right on to your order. Take a seat I'll call you over when it's done. Maybe if you're lucky Blue will even give you some attention. " Lance indicated to the small silvery coloured cat lounging on the window seat at the front of the store.   
"Thanks." Shiro said smiling before heading over to one of the vacant tables that were dotted around. 

________________________________

 

As Shiro waited for the coffees he ordered he couldn't help but think that he knew Lance from somewhere. The barista had a memorable face so he didn't understand how he could forget Lance if he did know him from somewhere. Especially as the man was so good looking. Good looking, that was not something Shiro thought very often. He had never considered anyone other than Keith attractive before they met and yet here he was calling this man he'd just met attractive. Shiro furrowed his brow. It frustrated him that he knew Lance from somewhere yet he just couldn't figure out where. The answer was just out of his reach and it was making his head hurt.   
"Hey Shiro!" Lance called him. "Here's your coffees." Shiro looked up quickly. He walked over to the barista.   
"Thanks Lance. I hope to see you around." Shiro took the coffees and gave the barista a soft smile and he winked as he turned to walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance plans and actually talks to Shiro for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting school's shit  
> -Malec

Shiro came through the front door holding the coffees he’d ordered deep in thought; he knew that he knew Lance from somewhere but he couldn’t put his finger on where. He also couldn’t understand why he felt so attached to a man he’d met literally ten minutes before. It wasn’t normal. Shiro walked into the kitchen and set down his load still deep in thought. He quietly walked up to the master bedroom where Keith unsurprisingly was still asleep. He sat down on his side of the bed and debated how to wake his boyfriend up.  
“Keith…Keith baby it’s time to wake up-” Shiro gently nudged Keith’s shoulder prompting the black-haired man to wake up. “-Come on baby I bought coffee.” At the mention of coffee Keith visibly stirred.  
“Coffee? I mmhmmm I like coffee.” Keith mumbled burying his face in Shiro’s thigh.  
“You want coffee? Get up.” Shiro smirked and moved away from his boyfriend who was currently making grabby hands. “Also I there’s something I need help with.”  
Keith rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the stairs, waving Shiro away.  
“Coffee then we can talk. Okay babe?” 

 

Lance didn’t understand. Actually, he didn’t understand a lot of things but this one was at the top of his list. He didn’t get why he felt the way he did for this mysterious alpha he’d only seen twice, spoken to once and officially met a total of ten minutes ago. His shift had barely started and already he’d had enough weirdness for one day. Shiro was a nice guy and he seemed like he was a great alpha, but Lance had to remind himself that he already had a good-looking omega by his side and he probably wouldn’t want a thin, lanky awkward beta to join them. But if he let himself fantasize there was no denying that being the mullet’s beta as well as Shiro’s beta would be amazing. Lance wanted to find a way in. He had to, if not for his sanity then for the fact it could work. He needed it to work. He was going crazy being on his own. 

Lance finished his shift throwing his apron into his locker as he left the small café. The next time he saw Shiro would be the time he tried to find his pack, he had a feeling that this was the pack he needed, not that he’d be able to actually become a part of it. He doubted himself, because why would Shiro or his omega want him. They already had each other they didn’t need a tag-along a third wheel. He’d never been necessary; he was just trying to join something he felt he had to. He damn well hoped it worked. 

“Hunk!” Lance yelled as he shouldered open the door of their apartment. “Hunk! I have an idea. You’re going to hate it, but I need to talk about it anyway.”  
“Lance? What! What did you come up with now?” Hunk appeared around the door of the kitchen bearing a tray of some sort of baked goods. He furrowed his brow at his friend who appeared to be sitting calmly on the couch a grin on his face.  
“I want to find a way to get into Shiro and mullet head’s pack…It probably won’t work but I want to try, something about Shiro just feels right.” Lance ducked his head, slightly embarrassed at his idea.  
“Lance…are you sure it’s worth-” Hunk took a deep breath. “-are you sure it’s worth getting your hopes up? Are they the right people? Is Shiro the right Alpha?” Hunk murmured half to himself.  
“I hope so, Shiro seems kind and I felt something click when I spoke to him today. I just want to be near him.” Lance replied quickly.  
“Wait…back-up this is the dude from the café yesterday we’re talking about, right?”  
“Yes. Remember? Tall, dark hair with a sexy white forelock, muscly, kind looking.”  
“What about mullet? Are you sure he’ll be happy to share? What if they don’t want a beta Lance?”  
“Mullet is out of the scene at the moment. He can be taken care of later. I hope.” Lance finally came crashing down to reality. “Hunk! They don’t need me. I won’t pull this off, will I? Fuck!” Lance screamed suddenly. Hunk moved over to him, placing the tray down and settling on the couch.  
“Lance I hate to break it to you. But from what you sound like maybe this time trying is actually worth it. If they’re really the people you say they are then they will love you.” Hunk consoled the beta drawing him into his arms and nuzzling his neck, scenting him slightly. Trying to calm him down.  
“Maybe...I just want someone to love me.” Lance sagged.  
“I know, which is why we need to get this plan on the road.” Hunk finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was waiting for Shiro to tell him what was wrong. Distressed scent rolled off the alpha in waves. Keith didn’t want to push him to much in fear of making his partner shut him out even more. He let his mind wander slightly, thoughts drifting to the dreams he had encountered in the previous night. They were as always, the same; there was Shiro. His touch, his voice and his comforting scent. Then there was this other presence that seemed to be becoming clearer as if they'd at least seen each other before. But still shrouded in mist so Keith didn't know who they were. All he could make out what the sandy brown hair and tan skin beyond that all features that made them recognisable where faded out by the dream.   
"Keith I think that I met the other person in my dream this morning..." Shiro half whispered.   
"Ummm yeah really?" Keith gulped. Did this mean that Shiro would leave him? No logically that would never happen, Shiro loved Keith, didn't he?  
"I'm not sure-" Shiro nervously reached up and scrubbed his head. "-without a dream between the meeting I honestly couldn't be sure. Something with him felt right though...I just thought you should know and maybe if there's a missing person in your dream you should come with me one day to at least get a look at Lance." Shiro said his name and a shock went straight through Keith's body. Lance.   
"So-so that's the dude's name? Lance?" Keith whispered.   
"Yes he's... um he's the barista at the Castle cafe. You know the one downtown?"   
"Yes the one we went to yesterday. Shiro quite honestly I think I should come with you to 'meet him' it would do me some good. And I don't quite understand why you're so worried. You know I trust you and if he's missing from your dream maybe he's the one missing from mine. You never know." Keith smiled grimly at his alpha. 

Keith couldn't stop worrying. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. Shiro off gallivanting with this Lance character leaving Keith alone to lose his pack and his mate. He didn’t want that to happen, yet he couldn’t deny Shiro the small mercy of at least seeing if Lance was his missing piece. He should at least have some faith in his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guyyyysssssss,  
> Sorry for the hiatus, this is a short chapter and for that i'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be getting back into the swing of things soon, but school sucks.
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> -Malec


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> enjoy this short chapter moving the story along! I'll try to get a chapter out asap again!
> 
> happy reading!  
> Malec

Lance looked up as the door jingled. It was the day after he’d last seen Shiro and he and Hunk had hatched a plan. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the tall alpha coming through the door.   
“Shiro! Long-time no see, my dude!” Lance joked grinning at the small smile he got from Shiro. He then noticed the timid looking omega behind the hulking figure. His smile dimmed slightly.  
“Lance! Good to see my favorite barista on duty.” Shiro shot back quickly. “This is Keith, he’s my omega.” Shiro turned and put an arm around Keith bringing him into Lance’s view more.  
“Oh…right, um hi Keith I’m Lance and this is the Castle café.” Lance tried to put a brave face on when his dreams were slightly crushed at Shiro’s confirmation.   
“Hi, the coffee you made yesterday was the best I’ve ever had.” Keith stammered.   
“Why thank you! I try my best!” Lance replied quickly winking at the mullet-headed omega. 

 

Keith’s jaw almost dropped. Almost. Lance was stunning. Shiro had been right. Lance did feel like he belonged with the pair of them. He watched the brief conversation between his alpha and the tall barista from behind Shiro. He was happy quietly observing when he was pulled forward by this boyfriend.  
“This is Keith, he’s my omega,” Shiro told Lance.  
“Oh…right, um hi Keith I’m Lance and this is the Castle café,” Lance said gesturing to the café around them.  
“Hi, the coffee you made yesterday was the best I’ve ever had.” Keith stammered.   
“Why thank you! I try my best!” Lance replied before winking at Keith. Did he just wink at me?? Keith’s heart felt like it may explode. Shiro stepped in.   
“We…we were wondering-“ Shiro took an audible breath. “We were wondering if you’d do us the honor of going on a date. You don’t have to, it was just a question, not an obligation.” Keith stopped Shiro’s babbling and tried to save the situation.  
“Please Lance, Shiro would really like you to come on a date with us. I for a matter of fact would also really like that…” Keith blushed.  
“Re-really? You? Want me? To go on a date? Both of you?” Lance looked slightly shocked Keith noticed.   
“Yes.” He stated.  
“Well. I’d love to!” Lance beamed. “Give me your phones.” He held his hand out. Shiro slightly shocked handed his over. Keith followed suit. Lance typed furiously into both of them one after another.   
“You now both have my number. Text me a time and a place and I’ll be there.” Lance smiled softly at them again. “Can I get you, sweethearts, anything before I start to close up or is that the main reason you paid me a visit?”   
“No, that was it.” Shiro was blushing furiously.   
“Well then if you’ll excuse me I need to close this café.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids!!!!
> 
> It's been a while, my wifi blocked this site so it's been a hitch posting...also I have not had a good couple of months, life keeps throwing toxicity and terrible people at me so I've been knocked on my ass for a while trying to get myself in a good headspace. 
> 
> Anyway I'm here now!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...hopefully there will be another one soon but i can't guarantee anything... 
> 
> :) 
> 
> -Malec

Lance had no idea what to wear. His dates were picking him up in-he checked the clock- an hour, and he didn’t know what to wear. He paced around his room like a caged lion. He had two outfits set out on his bed, both equally as good looking. He just didn’t know which one would look the best. He stared at the classic white dress shirt and black pants, then at the slightly more colourful blue shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly. He settled for the blue. Checking himself in the mirror he left his room as the buzzer went. Lance jumped, startled. He walked quickly over to the comm.   
“Come on up gentlemen.” Lance greeted them before buzzing them in. A few minutes passed before he heard the rapping at the door announcing Keith and Shiro.   
“Hello, fancy seeing you here!” Lance joked as he opened the door, beckoning the duo inside. “Can I get you anything before we go?”   
“No we’ve got somewhere to be, drinks and snacks provided, we need to get going.” Shiro looked impeccable, he was dressed in a stark white shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks. Lance looked him up and down.  
“Take me! I’d go anywhere with you.” Lance winked at the now bright red alpha. Keith snorted drawing Lance’s attention.   
“Not looking so bad yourself hot stuff.” Keith had gone more casual opting for a black shirt, leather jacket and blue jeans. Lance sauntered up to him, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder before whispering something in his ear causing him to go bright red.  
“Alright, enough bantering for now. We have places to be.” Shiro steered the sniggering beta and his omega out the front door and down to the car determined to get them on their way before Keith did something. 

The drive to the movie was relatively calm. Lance stayed in his seat for the most part and Keith managed to ignore him. Lance’s jaw dropped slightly as they pulled up to the cinema and his eyes shone.   
“Is this one of those cinemas where you go to watch movies in a pool?” Lance was practically screaming. Shiro jumped slightly surprised at Lance’s tone.   
“Yes…Is that ok?” Keith’s brow was furrowed, he looked scared of Lance’s reaction.  
“IS THAT OK!!! YES, IT’S OK! I’VE BEEN WANTING TO GO TO ONE OF THESE SINCE I HEARD ABOUT THEM.” Lance bounced a little now, he leaned over to Shiro and Keith and placed a brief kiss on each of their cheeks. Keith’s shoulders dropped. Thank god Lance was happy.   
“Well then let’s get in there gentlemen, I believe we have a movie to catch.” Shiro chuckled. They clambered out the car and Shiro grabbed his dates hands, pulling them into his sides. His alpha purred contentedly, at ease now he finally felt fulfilled. Shiro swore that he wouldn’t let anything take this away from him, not after everything he and Keith had been through, he’d protect Lance and Keith with all he had. He was their alpha, they needed him…right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at this...another update...and so soon???
> 
> comment what you guys want from this story because i sure as hell don't know
> 
> Happy reading as always guys, gal and n/b pals,
> 
> -Malec

Lance almost drowned. That thought echoed in Shiro’s head as he paced. Keith sat behind him on the bed next to Lance, who thankfully was now asleep. How could he have let his beta get into a situation as dangerous as that? He almost drowned. Shiro sank down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Tears threatened. His Lance. No! Not even ‘his’ yet. He almost drowned. He replayed the scene in his head. Lance was snuggled up to Shiro Keith was on his other side. Shiro shifted slightly over and Lance went with him. His pool mattress moving to far in the other direction. Shiro realised too late. He couldn’t catch Lance. Shiro shook himself out again. Keith was by his side.  
“Shiro. It’s ok. He’s going to be alright. Don’t beat yourself up.” Keith gently moved Shiro’s head to look at him. “Come to bed. Be there for him when he wakes up. Show him how much you care.”   
Tears welled up again. Shiro buried his head in Keith’s neck inhaling his scent.   
“We almost lost him, just as we’d found him, he probably hates us now.”   
“Shhhhh…He doesn’t, it’ll be ok.” Keith moved to drag Shiro up. “Sleep now.” Shiro let Keith move him to the bed. He sank down in the middle of his pack. Keith nestled in next to him and Lance moved toward him chirping slightly in his sleep. Shiro’s eyes drifted closed, and he let himself sleep with his boys next to him. Together. 

 

Lance drifted. The usual eluding figures that occupied his dreams stark and bright in contrast to the blurry background of colours. He gasped Shiro and Keith stood before him, their arms wrapped around each other, trying to keep close in the unrecognised environment.   
“Sh-Shiro? Ke-Keith?” Lance sobbed slightly. “It’s you guys, right?”   
“Lance? Lance!” Keith turned eyes wide, searching for the beta.  
“Here.” Lance moved toward them, as quickly as the dream scape would allow. Tears once again threatened to fall, the relief he was feeling, making his mind tumultuous. Keith drew Lance close to his chest, forcing him to inhale his scent. Shiro startled, his eyes clearing. He seemed to notice Lance for the first time, and tears really did fall this time. Shiro’s eyes welled up and he sobbed. “Lance? It, is you? It’s not some fucked, mind game?”   
“No, no no. It’s me I’m here. Shh, shh, you’re alright. We’ve got you.” Lance pulled Shiro closer to the already intertwined pair. “I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro grabbed both Keith and Lance and lay down in the oblivion their minds had created.   
“Why’d it take so long to find you?” He questioned, “Why did it take so much pain?”   
“I don’t know, baby, but you’ve got us both now, and we promise we’re not going anywhere.” Keith purred, attempting to sooth their alpha. Shiro relaxed slightly loosening his hold on the boys.   
“Don't leave me.” Lance muttered. Then. They woke up. 

 

 

 

Keith was on his feet immediately. He’d never been able to turn off his instincts. Shiro opened his eyes more slowly, drifting into consciousness with a grace he never particularly had in the waking world. Lance just didn’t wake up, needing more sleep than his alpha and his omega.   
“Stay.” Keith whirled, Lance was thrashing in his sleep, a pained look on his face. He was grabbing at something.   
“Please. I’ve only just got you.” Lance squeezed his eyes tighter together, a single tear falling down his cheek.   
“I need you…”   
“Lance? Lance? Wake up. We’re here. We're not going anywhere.” Keith stroked Lance’s cheek, attempting to get the beta to wake up. He sat bolt upright grabbing Keith.   
“Keith, you were…now you’re…I was alone again. It was all black.” Lance’s tears fell silently. Keith drew him toward his chest.  
“I know, I know, we’re still here don’t worry, we woke up, Shiro went to get food, I only just woke up. You’re with us, Shiro went insane with worry, you fell asleep at the movie and fell into the water…Lance you almost fucking drowned.”   
“I what?!” Lance yelled, before dissolving into a hacking cough.   
“Whoa take it easy there Romeo, you need to rest.” Keith’s brow furrowed, he eased Lance back down onto the bed.   
“Hmmm, maybe that’s a good idea. Will you stay with me?” Lance’s eyes flickered in the light and he fought to stay awake.  
“Of course.” Keith gave into Lances pulling and lay down, his head above Lance’s heart.   
“Hmmm.” Lance hummed and his breathing evened out. Keith was warm and secure. He knew where everyone was. He allowed himself to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all,  
> thanks for waiting for this chapter, sorry it's shorter than my already short chapters...it's more of a filler per say than the other chapters have been.
> 
> This fic recently hit the 1800 hit mark and honestly I love y'all readers so much, your comments make my day or even just your kudos' do as well. I hope you all continue reading and loving this fic, even when i have no idea what i'm doing.
> 
> Also please comment and/or leave a kudos I really appreciate it!
> 
> -Malec :)

Shiro came back into the house with three coffees, and some muffins, the night before had him worried sick, he didn’t want to be away from Lance and Keith for long. So, drive through coffees it was. He tiptoed up the stairs toward his hopefully awake mates. Heading through the door of his and Keith’s bedroom, his gaze landed on the mass of limbs inhabiting his bed. Lance had obviously dragged Keith back to bed, and the latter was waking up again, no doubt sensing another presence in the room. He let them sleep, the coffee could wait. They needed this. Shiro went back the way he came. Planting himself in the living room. He had reading to catch up on. 

 

Shiro looked up from the mountain of books he’d spread out on the coffee table. Lance came stumbling down the stairs his hand braced against his temple. He plonked himself down next to Shiro on the couch.  
“What’re you reading?” Lance yawned, stretching out next to Shiro and putting his head in the alpha’s lap.   
“Nothing of interest to you.” Shiro smirked down at the beta, “It’s all about the armed forces, I keep up to date on my theory, just in case. You know?”   
“No I definitely do not.” Lance shifted slightly, trying to find the most comfortable part of Shiro’s thigh.  
“I didn’t think you did.” Shiro laughed and bent down to kiss Lance’s forehead. “Keith still sleeping?”  
“Yup, I didn’t know omegas could sleep that much.”   
“Keith normal doesn’t sleep.”   
“How’s that even possible?” Lance’s brow furrowed.  
“I have no idea, he’s just never slept much, especially when he’s alone.”   
“Maybe it’s because both of us were around? I mean he did know exactly where we were.” Lance speculated.   
“Maybe, he’s never liked not knowing the where abouts of the people he loved.”   
“This could be good for him then, having both of us around.”   
“I hope so.” Shiro mumbled, his eyes never leaving the books. He pointed toward the kitchen, “I bought coffee and muffins, it might be cold now, but I’m sure you know how to work a microwave.” Lance’s eyes lit up.“Ohh coffee, is it as good as mine?” He smirked.   
“Nope.”   
“Pft I didn’t think you’d actually admit it.” Lance rolled off Shiro and headed toward the large kitchen. He spotted the plate of muffins and poured his coffee from the take-out cup to a large mug before placing it in the microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!! 
> 
> congrats you found the door elf's voltron fic. text me if you enjoyed it


End file.
